


Heat

by slash4femme



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy has a hard time sleeping on New Vulcan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> beta read by [](http://cardiac-logic.livejournal.com/profile)[**cardiac_logic**](http://cardiac-logic.livejournal.com/) who is both wonderful and awesome. written for Ship Wars over at [](http://st-respect.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://st-respect.livejournal.com/)**st_respect**

It’s hours before they have to be up, and McCoy has kicked all the blankets down to the end of the bed. He’s stripped down to his boxers, with his arms folded behind his head, not that it helps. Damn Vulcans and their desert planets and their not believing in putting cooling systems in their houses, probably because most Vulcans don’t need them; they’re biologically made to do just fine in this kind of oppressive heat. He rolls his head over to the side and looks at Spock, watches the other man’s chest rise and fall underneath the white cloth of the lightweight sleeping robe he’s wearing. Spock’s eyelashes are dark against too pale cheeks, and one hand is curled into a loose fist up on the pillow by his face. He looks sweet, not that McCoy would ever tell him that.  
McCoy rolls to his side and lets one hand play with the dark hair at the nape of Spock’s neck. McCoy moves closer to the other man, letting his body gently curve around Spock’s. He kisses the back of Spock’s neck, his hand drifting down the other man’s chest, feeling Spock underneath the sleeping robe. McCoy unfastens Spock’s robe and slips his hand into it to rub against Spock’s chest, carting his fingers through dark hair and pressing his fingers against Spock’s nipples.

Spock sighs against the pillow, “Is there something I can do for you, Leonard?”

“Nope.” McCoy kisses behind Spock’s ear and opens the robe all the way so he can have full access to Spock’s body, “Just lie there for now.”

Spock’s eyes close again; McCoy eases the robe off of Spock, kissing down the other man’s neck, biting at a pale shoulder as it is revealed until there is a deep green mark there. McCoy’s hands stroke down Spock’s body, pulling the robe all the way off. He kisses the back of Spock’s neck again and Spock sighs softly into the pillow. McCoy lets go of the other man’s body and rolls back over to his side of the bed and fumbles for a moment at his bedside table before he rolls back to wrap himself around Spock again. He lets one of his legs drift between Spock’s naked ones and cups Spock’s ass in one hand before rubbing between the cheeks. Spock is quiet, his breathing regular, and McCoy gently presses and teases at Spock’s hole with one finger before pushing it slowly inside, listening to Spock’s breath catch for a moment. He kisses Spock and lets his other hand ghost down Spock’s chest to play with his nipples. Spock’s eyes are closed, and one of his hands rest on the bed next to him the other still on the pillow; he could almost be asleep like this. McCoy presses another finger into Spock slowly.

“Hmmm.” McCoy’s voice is low and deep, his lips pressed against the back of Spock’s neck as he works two fingers into Spock’s body, stroking and playing with the tight muscles. “Like that baby, just like that.”

Spock’s breath catches and his hips rock ever so slightly; McCoy’s hand slides down the front of Spock’s body, and he feels Spock’s erection brush against his wrist. He cups the other man’s balls, just holding them gently as he works his fingers inside Spock’s body.

“You feel amazing, Darlin’.” McCoy gently works three fingers into Spock’s body and licks a long, wet path down Spock’s neck, bites at the tender skin where neck becomes shoulder just hard enough to leave another green mark on Spock’s pale skin. Spock’s eyes are still closed, his hands loose and still, so unusually passive for a man always in control.

“Leonard . . .” There is a catch to Spock’s voice, and McCoy closes his own eyes and presses his face against Spock’s shoulder, working his fingers deeper into Spock’s body to rub against Spock’s prostate, stimulating him over and over again. Spock’s hips jerk out of his control and his breath becomes ragged. McCoy’s breath is coming shallow too, and he’s hard inside his boxers, his face pressed against Spock’s shoulder. He feels Spock stiffen in his arms and McCoy wraps his hand tight around the base of the other man’s cock.

“No, Darlin’,” McCoy kisses the back of Spock’s neck, presses his cock firmly, “wait for it.”

Spock almost makes a sound, somewhere between a deep sigh and a gasp, his fist clenching on the pillow, and McCoy presses four fingers deep into Spock’s body before gently rolling them both over. He’s kneeling on the bed now, behind Spock, who’s on his knees, forehead still pressed against the pillow. McCoy’s arm is around Spock’s waist half supporting him, half keeping him on the brink of orgasm. His fingers are still in Spock’s ass, and he bends forward, takes his hand from around the other man’s cock finally and spreads him before licking at the tender skin around the base of his own fingers and Spock’s whole body shudders. McCoy licks him again there, moves his fingers thrusting into Spock’s body, feels the way Spock’s thighs are shaking.

“Come for me.” McCoy’s voice is very quiet, very gentle, and he bites hard at one of Spock’s ass cheeks, marking him yet again.

Spock’s back arches, and then his entire body slams forward as he comes silently, face pressed against the pillows, and McCoy rubs his back.

“That’s it baby, just like that.”

Spock peers up at him through tousled, sweaty hair that has fallen in his face. “I am assuming you will tell me what, as you would say, ‘brought that on’.”

McCoy shrugs and pulls away from Spock’s body, “I love you.”

Spock rolls onto his back for a moment; he looks as if he’s about to speak, then shakes his head instead.

“And I, you,” he states as if it were as much a fact as humans needing air to breathe. McCoy arches one eyebrow at him and Spock pulls him down for a kiss.


End file.
